Tu amigo te tiene ganas
by TeMueres
Summary: ¿Qué tan poderosa puede ser la televisión? Eso es lo que John descubrirá ¿Se dejara influenciar con facilidad?


**Discaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (si fuera el caso Sherlock y John estarían juntos *w*) y no lucro con esta historia, que por lo de más es bastante bizarra.

Basada en el comercial de Sprite –haciendo propaganda gratis- "Las cosas como son".

Espero que disfruten esta corrida de teja mía tanto como yo me reí escribiéndola.

_Tu amigo te tiene ganas _

John tenía insomnio y por lo cual desde hace días andaba con un carácter demasiado agrio, que Sherlock no había conocido hasta entonces, y aun no podía determinar si le gustaba o le molestaba, aunque el carácter de John no era el único problema, sino que sus deducciones, aunque nunca fueron tan geniales como las de detective consultor, eran mas flojas y vagas que de costumbre, por lo tanto no llegaban a ser de gran ayuda para los casos y para terminar con los problemas causados por el insomnio, Sherlock había notado que desde hace algunos días su amigo tenía alucinaciones no había determinado que clase de alucinaciones John tenía, pero de que las tenía, las tenía y no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que aquello era una realidad pausible, sino que el mismo galeno daba muestras de ello se quedaba mirando fijamente puntos muertos donde no había prácticamente nada y no mostraba una actitud pensante, de hecho, solo con la mirada puesta en un punto muerto y sonreía como un idiota, otras veces saludaba a la nada en la calle o bien entablaba conversaciones con la señora Hudson, sin estar la casera presente.

El detective observo a su amigo esparramado en toda su humanidad en su sofá favorito, donde solía tenderse para pensar o bien cuando estaba aburrido, el punto es que John estaba ahí y no quería moverse, con sus brazos apoyando su cabeza y en posición semi-fetal observando sin ver realmente la televisión, que se encontraba encendida y tenía un volumen exageradamente alto – John – le llamó observándole desde la butaca más cercana, no recibió algo más que un "Hmmm" como respuesta y su amigo enfrascado en quien sabe que cosa, soltó un gruñido de protesta preguntándose si debía sacarlo de ahí o dejarlo otra noche ahí y sacarlo mañana de ahí, realmente estaba extrañando su sofá, se dijo antes de echarle otra mirada por el rabillo del ojo al galeno, manteniéndose firme en su posición – Buenas noches – dijo agrego luego en lo que pareció ser un gruñido obteniendo nuevamente un "Hmmm" por parte de John, antes de marchar a su habitación para pensar en como sacar a su amigo de su sofá favorito.

El doctor se quedo tendido en el sofá sin terminar de procesar las palabras que su compañero le había dedicado – Buenas noches – replico después de bastante tiempo sin darse cuenta de que se encontraba únicamente en compañía de la televisión, se sentía cansado y desde hace días que no podía descansar como un ser humano normal, bufo molesto mientras se acomodaba en el mueble para estar más cómodo, sintiendo el perfume de Sherlock impregnado en este, notando lo agradable del aroma del perfume – Son imaginaciones mías – dijo mirando la televisión tratando de cerrar los ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño de nueva cuenta, como por enésima vez, soltó un suspiro indescifrable sabiendo que aquello no sería de ayuda.

Se incorporo en el mueble y avanzo descalzo hasta la cocina, quizás un poco de té, con mucha azúcar le vendría bien, dejo que el agua hirviera para preparar la infusión y luego volvió hasta su lugar en la sala dejando la taza de té en la mesita y se sentaba en el amplio sofá abrazando sus piernas mientras observaba la televisión como si estuviera hipnotizado por esta – ¡Hey! John – habló el insufrible aparato que durante esos días estaba encendido durante noches enteras – Tengo algo que decirte – continuo hablando mientras el galeno parpadeaba muchas veces y restregaba sus ojos con ambas manos sin poder creer que la televisión le estuviese hablando, se señalo a si mismo, notando como insólitamente obtenía una respuesta – Si tú, idiota – reafirmo el aparato, mientras John fruncía el seño, sonaba mucho mejor cuando Sherlock se lo decía, pensó – Tu amigo – hizo una pausa – te tiene ganas – concluyo la voz proveniente de la televisión.

Una risita se escucho en toda la sala después de que John escuchase decir esas palabras de la televisión mientras alzaba su rubia ceja y miraba expectante a un argumento mejor por parte de esta – Mira John – comenzó nuevamente – atrás de ese mal disfraz de "asexual" – le explico como si se tratase de un niño de 5 años – se esconde un caldero de hormonas al asecho esperando a que tengas tan solo un momento de debilidad – argumento la voz, mientras John estaba que no se lo creía y recordaba el día de la cena en Angelo's cuando espiaban al ladrón de la maleta, Sherlock le había dejado muy en claro que el estaba casado únicamente con su trabajo y nada más, estaba apunto de replicar eso cuando la voz se alzo nuevamente – no seas estúpido – se burlo de él nuevamente, John dejo de abrazar sus piernas mientras le ponía mas atención al aparato, en su mente, que no había descansado en días lo que le estaban diciendo comenzaba a tener lógica - ¿Casado con su trabajo? – preguntó casi con ironía, el galeno no pudo más que asentir con la cabeza – ¿Cuando cualquier escusa es buena para tocarte? – agregó de nueva cuenta sin cambiar el tono de su voz – masajes, abrazos, mimos, roces – enumeró – todo es una buena escusa para tocarte – puntualizó finalmente la voz.

John frunció el seño e hizo una mueca extraña – Sherlock no abraza a las personas – contra-argumento mientras observaba la televisión la cual mostraba imágenes en directa relación con lo que estaba diciendo – Aunque siempre invade mi espacio personal – murmuro luego recordando el caso de la mafia china cuando le había sostenido la cara tan fuerte y casi a un palmo de su rostro diciendo cosas que ahora no podía recordar con claridad – Bu- bueno – comenzó a balbucear incoherencias sin tener un argumento claro con el cual rebatirle.

– ¡Exacto! – exclamo triunfante – a eso me refiero – agrego de nueva cuenta - ¿De donde sacaste esa idea ingenua de que el es tu amigo? – le pregunto de manera condescendiente esperando una respuesta, la cual jamás llego – John, él es un sicópata – agrego como si aquel dato no fuese sabido por el galeno – no tiene amigos – dejo en claro aquello – y tú como eres inocente – le dijo en forma de reproche –piensas que te entiende – hizo una pausa luego de ello – pero él solo te imagina sin ropa – los ojos azules del ex-soldado se abrieron como platos ante esa ultima revelación por parte de aquel objeto – y aun así, cuando sabes todo lo que te estoy diciendo – hablo nuevamente el aparato – darías todo por él, hasta tu vida – expreso en forma dramática – pero el John – hubo un pequeño silencio, y la expectación de aquel que estaba sentado en el sofá crecía a cada minuto que pasaba – el te daría – concluyo la voz de manera insinuadora – por que te tiene ganas – agrego lo obvio, dejando al medico un tanto desorientado durante largo rato, quien no alcanzo a escuchar la frase final del aparato – "Las cosas como son".

Notas: desde que vi la serie quise escribir algo de ellos, aunque nunca pensé que fuera algo tan extremadamente raro como esto… en fin se agradecen comentarios, criticas, amenazas de muerte, reviews con bombas Molotov o cualquier cosa.


End file.
